Owen Harris
'''Owen Harris '''is the 'New Guy' in Season 1, which was released in the updated Surviving High School. Personality He transferred from Pinecrest High, where he played for the football team. At his last game at his old school, being under a lot of pressure because of his father, Coach Harris, he tackled one of the adversaries, Ken, who lost the ability to walk and was put in a wheelchair thereafter. Owen felt horrible so a few weeks after the accident, he left Pinecrest High despite his father's demands of staying on the football team and moved to his Grandma Betty's house. Right when the game begins, he is greeted by Zoe Davis. She offers him a tour, and Nate Crawford starts seeing him as an enemy. He was on the Twin Branches High football team, and currently on their basketball team. Relationships Zoe Davis Owen liked Zoe Davis, as he had a crush on her. If he said that he liked her Nate, would find out and hate him much more, and he doesn't want to let that happen. Owen stopped having feelings for Zoe in Psych Project, Subject: Paige, when he kisses Paige at the end of the episode. Owen no longer visualized Zoe has his crush, but instead as just as a very close friend. This hurt Zoe, when she began to develope feelings for Owen. In The Snow Ball, Part 2, Zoe runs into Owen after running away from Nate. Zoe and Owen chatted for awhile and Zoe gives Owen compliments, as a way of being a gift. Owen may still have very little feelings for her, when he calls her pretty. Nate Crawford Nate Crawford is Owen's Enemy. He tells Owen to stay away from Zoe because Nate feels very protective for Zoe and wants no other guy flirting with her or talking with her. Paige Lenx The relationship between Paige Lenx and Owen is complex. At first, when the two are paired up for a psychology project, it is clear that they have an obvious disliking for one another. Paige taunts Owen because of his crush on Zoe and she is always boasting about how her flashy lifestyle is superior to his modest lifestyle. However, in Psych Project, Subject: Paige, the tables turn. Paige lets her guard down and she opens up to him; it becomes apparent that the two are not so different after all. At the end of the episode Paige and Owen share a kiss. It is still unknown if they will date or not. In The Halloween Dance, Part 2 bonus scene Owen and Paige are shown talking to each other. When Paige asks him if he wants to go get a cup of coffee he refuses, but decides to walk Paige to her car. In Paige's Thanksgiving Party, Owen and Paige are officially dating when Paige invites Owen for Thanksgiving dinner, so he could get on the good side of her snobby mother and her mother's boyfriend. In The Snow Ball, Part 1, Paige and Owen are shown in the background of Ben's picture that he sent to Emily. They are hugging each other. In The Snow Ball, Part 2, Owen and Zoe are walking around the track field, when Paige comes and takes away Owen from Zoe. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Basketball Team Members